Clone Mastery
Skill Tree Mirror Image *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 54 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Summons an image identical to the Illusionist. *Effect: The Illusionist will summon 1 Mirror Image per Rank that will slightly overlap its own image. Each time the Illusionist will get hit by a single attack, one Mirror Image will fade away instead of dealing damage. If the attack is an area of effect, all the Mirror Images will fade away at the same time but the Illusionist will not take damage. Phantasmal Clone *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Mirror Image (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 18 + 66 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Summons a Phantasmal version of the Illusionst that have their own will. *Effect: The Illusionist will summon 1 Phantasmal Clone per Rank. The Phastasmal Clone is identical in every point to the caster so it is not possible to differenciate them apart. A Phantasmal Clone can attack but will have no effect. Each clone will immediately vanish when hit once. Shadow Clone *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Phantasmal Clone (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 18 + 46 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Summons one shadow clone of the Illusionist. *Effect: The Illusionist will summon 1 Shadow Clone. The Shadow Clone is identical in every point to the caster so it is not possible to differenciate them apart. The Shadow Clone will have 55% + 5% per additional Rank of the Illusionist's Physical Drive, which mean they can use all basic attacks and will have 55% + 5% per additional Rank of the Illusionist's Health Points. Clone Ally *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Phantasmal Clone (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 18 + 46 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Summons one clone of the targeted ally. *Effect: The Illusionist will summon 1 Ally Clone. The clone is identical in every point to the targeted player so it is not possible to differenciate them apart. The clone will have 30% + 5% per additional Rank of the target's Physical Drive, which mean it can use all basic attacks and will have 30% + 5% per additional Rank of the target's Health Points. Research Sample *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 10 *Cooldown: 0 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Allows the Illusionist to take a sample of target player or monster in order to use the skill clone based skills. *Effect: The Illusionist takes a sample off the target Monster and register it into a personal notebook, allowing the further usage for Clone Monster or Shapeshifter abilities. The Illusionist can also target one Class character and register the last ability used by that character into an ability scroll, allowing Incarnation ability to be used once. The level difference between the Illusionist and the target is increased by 5% chance per level that the Illusionist is higher than their target or is reduced by 5% if lower. An extra 10% per Rank is added to this level calculation. If the target is a race that the Illusionist doesn't already possess in their notebook, they have to register the race before actually using Reseach Sample to copy the ability. Clone Monster *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Research Sample (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 18 + 46 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Summons one clone of a monster previously registered with Research Sample. *Effect: The Illusionist will summon 1 Monster Clone. The clone is identical in every point to the sampled monster, which means it can use attacks and skills that the Monster would usually be able to do. The Monster Clone's level is a maximum of 6 levels per Rank, without possibly going higher than the Illusionist's level. The Illusionist cannot control more than one clone monster at the same time. Shapeshifter *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Research Sample (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 80 *Cooldown: 10 turns *Description: The Illusionist takes the apparence of a previously sampled Monster or Character. *Effect: The Illusionist takes the apparence of another person or monster until the illusion is canceled by the caster. Illusionary Vision *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Shadow Clone (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Allows target player to differenciate any clone from the real person. *Effect: Target player will be able to differenciate any clone, illusion or image from the real one. This does not work on illusions outside of Clone Mastery. Incarnation *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Shapeshifter (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 88 + 182 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Illusionist changes into another character class for a turn and perform a skill previously written on an ability scroll they possess. *Effect: The Illusionist use an ability scroll to change their form into the character class that would normally perform the ability written on the scroll. The Illusionist perform the skill with their own statistics by a Rank equivalent to this skill Rank. Once the ability is performed, the scroll is unuasable.